kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Shop
Introduction The shop allows you to buy materials and consumables with DMM Points, and furniture with in-game furniture coins. * Furniture coins ** Used for buying furniture for your HQ Office (game main screen background) ** Is free, drops from some maps, and given regularly on quests ** Capacity of 200,000 coins. Please take note of this, especially when opening large amounts of furniture boxes. unopened furniture boxes do not contribute to this limit, but there are also some limits regarding how many furniture boxes you can store per type. * Consumables such as Repair Buckets, Instant Construction, and Development Materials are capped at 3,000. ** Beyond this you will not gain additional resources, even from expeditions or sorties. If you're looking to buy yourself some in-game items using real money, see the new Purchasing Guide. Real Money Shop Shop Pages Resources Consumables Recommended Items Please note that there is no warning when using the key. The key is used upon clicking on the repair dock or construction slot unlock button. Special Corner Your Inventory Inventory can be accessed through this button: After clicking on an item, the right side pane contains the item's name, the quantity owned, and a description of the item. The blue button at the bottom, when applicable, will allow you to use the item. Inventory Top Row *Marriage Ring and Papers: For the provisional Marriage system. *Medals: Earned by clearing Extra Operation maps and Event maps. These can be exchanged for Remodel Blueprints or a pittance of materials. *Improvement Materials: Used in Akashi's Improvement Arsenal once you've acquired an Akashi *Morale Food 'Irako': Morale boosting desserts to boost ships to 'sparkling' status. Available *through some Quests. See more at Morale/Fatigue *Present Box: Special drops available only during a certain time of the year. *Special Chocolate: Another item only available during a limited time of the year. *First Class Medal: Rewarded in Winter 2015 Event upon completion of E-5 Hard Inventory Middle Row *Furniture Box Small: Contains 200 Furniture Coins *Furniture Box Medium: Contains 400 Furniture Coins *Furniture Box Large: Contains 700 Furniture Coins *Morale Food 'Mamiya': Morale boosting desserts to remove fatigue. Available through some Quests. See more at Morale/Fatigue *Remodel Blueprints: Blueprints used for some ship's Second remodel. Costs 4 Medals. *Furniture Fairy: Special carpentry fairies for building certain Furniture items. *【司令部要員】"Headquarters Personnel": Allows you to accept additional quest based on how many Headquarter Personnel you have (e.g. If you have 1, you can accept 6 quests instead of 5). Reward upon completing Quest D18. The item is permanent. Inventory Bottom Row *Instant Repair: "Buckets" to restore ship HP to full instantly in the Docks *Instant Build: "Blowtorches" to instantly complete a ship construction in the dry dock. *Development Material: Item consumed when Constructing new ships or Developing new equipment. *Dock Key: Used to unlock additional repair docks and construction dry docks *Repair Team: Equipment used to prevent a ship sinking. See the Repair Team for details. *Repair Goddess: Equipment used to prevent a ship sinking. See the Repair Goddess for details. *Hishimochi: Special drop available only during a certain time of the year. Furniture Shop See main article: Furniture. The furniture shop is where you can spend your furniture coins to purchase furniture that you can use to decorate your office. Some items of furniture require a Furniture Fairy which are rewards from a few quests and events, and can be bought with DMM points from the item shop. * This Furniture viewer (JP) will allow you to preview many furniture items available in game. Category:Resources Category:Items